Patent Document No. 1 discloses a technique for analyzing a particular component contained in an analyte (sample) such as urine or blood. The technique disclosed in Patent Document No. 1 analyzes a particular component in an analyte by rotating a disc-shaped substrate for sample analysis having channels, chambers, etc., formed therein, so as to transfer, distribute and mix the liquid (including the analyte) having been introduced into the substrate.
Patent Document No. 2 discloses a technique, for use with the technique of Patent Document No. 1, for stopping the substrate for sample analysis at a predetermined rotational angle (position).